When securing a load to a cargo bed with a line, the line must be tensioned to prevent shifting or movement of the load. If a line loosens during the transport of the load, the cargo may shift or fall from the vehicle and get damaged, injure other vehicles, persons, or property.
The common procedure for fastening the line includes passing the free end of the line through one of the anchor hooks located about the peripheries of the vehicle and then pulling the line firm against the hook until the line can be tied off. This task requires the use of dexterity and strength of the user. In addition, if various lines are required across the load, this will increase considerably the time required to reach the desired conditions.
The prior art shows a wide range of devices for clamping ropes, cable, lines, and the like (hereinafter referred to as “ropes”) to facilitate the fastening and tensioning of the ropes between two points or across a load. Unfortunately, the majority of the known devices are only designed to allow the fastening of the rope and they cannot be used to tension the rope.
In addition, the prior art shows complicated and relatively expensive devices specially designed for tensioning a rope and firmly holding the load in position. For example, pulleys or winches, which require a fixed base, are used to tension the rope so that the load is firmly held in position. Unfortunately, in these types of devices it is difficult to adjust the length of the tie-down to size prior to tensioning. In addition, the majority of these devices are complicated and expensive to manufacture. Most have either been difficult to release for removal of the cargo or unstable and unreliable under tension during transport. Furthermore, it is difficult to use such devices in differing locations along the length of the rope where tensioning of the rope is specifically needed.
Other devices known in the art designed to tension the rope work with a loop of the rope, one end of which is secured to the device and the other end of which passes through the device. Various arrangements on the design permit enlargement or diminishing of the loop to effect an overall adjustment in the length of the rope between the loop and the opposite end. When the desired length is obtained, the device is secured to the rope to prevent either enlargement or decreasing of the loop to produce an overall adjustment in the length of the rope between the loop and the opposite end. Unfortunately, these devices need to be tied-down to an anchoring hook and cannot be moved from one position to another position along the length of the rope where tensioning of the rope is specifically needed.
In addition, the prior art has developed mechanical rope cinching devices which are particularly appropriate to be used with wire, rope and chain. Such mechanical rope cinching apparatus are complicated in design and have many moving parts. The design complexity results in reliability and operating difficulty.
The present inventor thought of the necessity for a rope locking device that can be moved from one position to another position along the length of the rope without having to be close to any anchoring means.
Furthermore, the present inventor thought of the need for a relatively simple and easy to use rope locking device that does not possess the disadvantages of the prior art known devices. That is, there is a need to provide a rope locking device that is self-locking, quickly releases the rope from the engaging cam, is simple with a minimum number of moving parts, and wherein accidental release of the rope from the cleat device is prevented.